The Tale of the Winchesters
by apokfan
Summary: One large collection of random crossovers with SPN: Someone's messing with Gabriel's favorite pastime. Set in Season 5, "Changing Channel." 1st story is Joke's on You, Bub; Batman x SPN
1. Joke's on You, Bub

**Warnings: **Contains _obscure_ crossovers of my favorite shows, movies, books, ANIME, and MANGA. If you don't like anime or manga, go ahead and skip those stories or just turn back. I've been dying to find some crossovers of some of these but since no one seems to be getting any ideas, I suppose I'll have to take it up. I am also still working on _HellHounds _and may just take down my Cirque du Freak crossover story to add into here.

**The Tale of the Winchesters**

**.**

**JOKE'S ON YOU, BUB**

(BATMAN) THE DARK KNIGHT x SUPERNATURAL

S: _Dean and Sam chase the "trickster" to the abandoned warehouse only to find themselves in the fictional Gotham City_.

**1**

The trickster was an angel, a goddamn _angel_. It was the only thing that made sense, the only thing powerful enough to mess with reality and immune to wooden stakes through the heart. It had to be a fucking angel because if it wasn't…well damn, Dean was just about out of ideas at this point. The blonde hunter kicked the door to the warehouse open and barged in, not bothering to wait for Sam to catch up. He felt his jeans for his lighter. It was about damn time to end this for _good_ because man was he getting tired of freakin' TV Land. Unfortunately, the moment he took one step into the warehouse, his surroundings shifted, _again_. Dean had the sudden childish urge to stomp his foot in frustration as he took stock of the intersection he landed on that was only slightly reminiscent of NYC. It took only a moment for Sam to step through next, stumbling to land on both his feet beside him.

"What the…hell," his brother muttered once he gathered himself together.

"Tell me about it," Dean said. He could see cars jerking to stop all around them, waiting for the two idiots half bent in the middle of the intersection to get off the street. A couple impatient and angry looking drivers were half way out of their cars, intent on yelling at them to move. Then Dean heard sirens in the distance and that was more than enough to jolt the hunter to action. Wordlessly, he grabbed his brother's arm and began to drag him to the crosswalk, hoping they could just blend right in with the crowd of innocent passersby. "C'mon," he hissed to Sam.

Sam got the message and snatched his arm back from Dean. They walked briskly along the street, neither exactly sure on where to go in this new, foreign city. Dean looked around at the buildings with interest; sure he'd seen some of these places before but couldn't quite remember from where. It was obvious they still weren't in the real world, just some altered version of a TV show.

He squinted at the building looming overhead. Did that say…Gotham National Bank? Dean's eyes went wide when he reread it as they moved closer. He pulled Sam back by the shoulder, nearly colliding into him when the taller hunter turned around with a frown. "What is it, Dean?" Sam asked, reading the urgency in his eyes.

"Dude…that place says '_Gotham_ National Bank'," he hissed, pointing over to the bank. "You know what this means, Sammy? We're in freakin' Gotham City." He pulled Sam closer so he could whisper in his ear, "_Batman_, dude." He couldn't cover the giddiness in his voice no matter how hard he tried…this was freakin' Batman after all.

**.**

Sam pulled away and looked at his brother. He could hear the awe in Dean's voice; see the unhidden excitement in bright, green eyes. Batman was like God to his brother, might as well have been God with the way the guy pretty much worshipped him. He shook his head in not quite suppressed amusement, a low chuckle making its way out of his throat. They stood a little ways from the bank for a while before Sam had to clear his throat and step back, pulling Dean out of his stupor.

"Right. So what, now we're in _Movie_ Land?" It came out a little more bitter and sarcastic than Sam meant but who could really blame him? All he wanted was to talk to the trickster/angel/whatever the hell it was and what did they get instead? TV Land/Movie Land/Non reality for this one simple request…note to self, never request to talk to anything non human ever again.

Dean shrugged, not seeming to be the least bit bothered as he looked around him like a kid on Christmas Day eyeing his presents. "Does it matter, Sammy? Finally we're in an _awesome_ place for once," Dean said with a grin.

Sam rolled his eyes. Seriously, what a freaking kid. Then suddenly Dean's eyes lit up and Sam knew his brother had just thought of something crazy. "Sammy," Dean began in a serious voice, "do you think we'll get to meet Batman _and_ the Joker?"

Seriously? "Really, Dean," Sam said in a deadpan, unable to believe Dean was still not over it. All he wanted to do was find a place to crash so they could plan on where to start looking for the trickster angel thing because…this place, Gotham, was _huge_.

"What?" Dean asked innocently. Sam resisted rolling his eyes again, because really…

Dean sighed and finally seemed to notice his brother's distress. "OK, OK, I'll stop…for now," he said, putting his hands up in the universal gesture for surrender, "but if we see Batman or the Joker…" he trailed off with a helpless shrug.

Well it wasn't really what Sam hoped for but it'd have to do. At least Dean wasn't going to drive him crazy _all_ the time with his damn fan girl-ing. "Yeah. OK. Whatever," Sam said, breathing out a sigh of relief.

Dean opened his mouth to say something to that, but suddenly froze, brows furrowed together in confusion. Sam frowned. Before he could ask what was wrong, Dean pressed a finger to his lips and hissed, "Shh. Don't you hear that?"

He began to shake his head but then he heard it too. He felt his eyebrows shoot high in his forehead in concentration. _Gun _shots rang out just as he whirled around, followed by a woman's terrified scream. "Dean," he hissed back, looking around for his suddenly missing brother. Shit. Where was he now?

"Sammy, c'mon," came Dean's voice from a distance.

Sam turned back and saw that Dean was a few strides ahead now, running like the hell hounds were on his heel. He barely stopped to look over his shoulder, gesturing for Sam to hurry the hell up and follow him. Sam hurried into a jog, trying desperately to catch up to his brother. "Wait up!"

Dean begrudgingly slowed down. Once Sam was in earshot again, "I know this scene, Sammy. It's when the robbers are shooting up the bank."

"Robbers?" Sam felt his brows furrow as he tried to remember the movie. But really, Batman was more Dean's thing than Sam's. "This is gonna be _great_," he muttered under his breath as they made it to the front. Another scream could be heard inside.

Dean's eyes gleamed with excitement again. "Yeah," he breathed.

**.**

Gabriel would make a pretty good demon because Cas couldn't think of any form of torture that was worse than this. Seriously. He'd been tossed from one crappy show to another where he was almost always beaten to a pulp. His face was marred with cuts and bruises now. He wondered how the boys were faring but before he could expand on that thought, the ring he was on shifted to a large room that looked like the inside of a human bank. He blinked when he saw humans running around with guns and masks covering their faces.

Now where was he?

A man suddenly stopped and pointed a gun at him, silently daring him to move. Cas sighed and took a step forward. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again to stare blankly at the human before him, hoping he was at least a little bit intimidating to the bank robber. "I am an angel of the Lord." The baritone of his voice nearly sent tremors through the building.

The man laughed out right. "Yeah right, buddy. Nice try." Then he was shot through his favorite trench coat. He couldn't help but look down at his blood soaked coat with a frown. Again. _Really_?


	2. JOYB 2

**The Tale of the Winchesters**

**.**

**JOKE'S ON YOU, BUB**

(BATMAN) THE DARK KNIGHT x SUPERNATURAL

S: _Dean and Sam chase the "trickster" to the abandoned warehouse only to find themselves in the fictional Gotham City_.

**2**

When Sam and Dean entered the bank, they gaped at the sight that met them. There in the center of the bank stood Cas with a masked robber kneeling before him. Dean moved slightly closer, squinting to see that the brown trench coat Cas wore was now bleeding red. The angel didn't seem to notice the hunters, his intense gaze fixated on the quivering man before him. Dean watched as Cas stepped closer, then knelt down so he was eye level with the man. Slowly, the two brothers approached the scene.

Once they were within a few feet of Cas, Dean could make out a gun that lay on the floor only a foot away from the robber. He looked back at the angel's trench coat and after realizing what the poor sap tried to do, he nearly laughed out loud. He shook his head with a grin as he thought if it'd been _that_ simple to kill an angel, he'd have done so with half the dickheads that were after him and Sammy already.

"Hello, Dean. Sam," Cas greeted without looking up.

Dean nodded wordlessly. He crossed his arms as he watched the angel touch the man's forehead with his index and middle fingers. The man slumped forward instantly. Cas then looked up for the first time with a blank stare. "So what's going on?" Dean finally asked now that the angel didn't have any distractions. He tried to ignore the fact that this was the scene where the Joker posed as one of the masked robbers and blew the bank up after driving off in a bus.

As if reading his mind, Cas seemed to be a little more alert. He crouched down and removed the mask from the human slowly and carefully. "What are you doing?" Sam asked from beside the older hunter. He didn't remember the movie like Dean and was confused on why Dean seemed so relieved once he saw the robber's face.

"Remember the batman movie called 'The Dark Knight'?" Dean asked, directing the question to his brother. Sam shook his head and Dean sighed. "We're in the movie, Sammy, and this here?" He gestured widely to this whole bank. "It's the beginning scene where the Joker basically blows up the bank. He disguises himself as just another robber and pretty much shoots everyone in here including the other robbers. There's also this epic bus scene where the bus crashes through the building and the Joker makes his escape. I can't believe you don't remember this movie. I rented it at Bobby's last year!"

Sam shrugged. "If I remember right, it was _only_ you and Bobby that watched it. I was researching about all the seals we had to prevent from being broken to stop Lucifer from rising."

"Riiiight. I forgot Sam was all work and no play," Dean said with a shake of his head. "You're all books, man. No fun whatsoever."

Sam gave Dean a look that told him he was frustrated, or what Dean liked to call Sam's _bitch_ face. Sammy really needed to start living a little more. "What's your problem, Dean?" Sam asked, frustration seeping in his voice. "So what if I like books."

Before Dean could squeeze in a joke, Cas's deep baritone interjected, "Should we really be bickering about this right now?"

Dean shrugged and stretched his arms out. "Probably not," he said, glancing back at Sam.

Sam frowned, eye brows furrowed in thought. "You know what's weird? I just noticed our clothes are the same." Dean opened his mouth to reply but Sam quickly interjected, "Let me just say this real quick. Remember how all the other shows we were put in before, our clothes would change with it, as if to _fit_ in with our roles within the show?" Sam looked down pointedly at his brown button up jacket and jeans. "We had_ roles_ to play back there, Dean. What're ours here?"

Dean blinked, trying to digest what Sammy was saying. He looked down at his own clothes. He didn't realize until now he was now wearing his leather jacket, his black tee shirt underneath and blue jeans. He felt for the knife and gun he always had on him and realized with a start they were there. Dean swallowed a lump in his throat at what this could mean. "I…I don't know," he finally said. He turned to face Cas, suddenly with an idea. "How are you, ah, feeling, Cas?"

Sam looked at him weirdly. Cas just stared back at him. Dean hoped he didn't have to explain himself to the angel. "I feel oddly fine," Cas said without missing a beat. He suddenly looked down at himself in awe, as if he couldn't really believe what he just said. "I have all my powers back now."

Dean raised an eyebrow, dreading the situation more and more. He looked back at Sam and knew his brother didn't like this any better than he did. This was different than the trickster's TV land reality. "Will it ah, be enough to get us out of here?" Sam asked. Dean knew the answer even before the angel shook his head.

"I am afraid whatever put us here is still more powerful than I am," Cas said. He tilted his head in confusion after a moment. "But I know for certain it is not my brother this time."

Dean blinked. _Brother_? That definitely confirmed that the trickster was indeed an angel. Sam frowned at the angel, a question working in his mind. "Who _is _your brother, Cas?"

Cas didn't hesitate in his answer. "Gabriel. He is an archangel, one of the most powerful angels in creation. In fact the only beings more powerful than he are God, Michael and Lucifer."

"And whatever the hell that put us here," Dean added.

Cas pursed his lip in thought, before nodding solemnly. "Perhaps."

"So if Gabriel didn't put us here to teach us a lesson, what do we do now? How do we get out?" Sam asked, anxiously looking around them.

Dean sighed. Suddenly the thought of being stuck in a batman movie _forever_ had lost its appeal. It was cool when he thought they had a chance to get out but this was looking less and less in their favor now. He didn't want to be stuck here forever. Who would stop the apocalypse then? Cas shook his head as he rose to his feet finally. "I am sorry but I do not know."

"Awesome," Sam huffed.

Dean silently agreed with his brother. Yeah this was just_ totally_ awesome. He heard a sudden shout from behind him and both brothers spun around to face the source of the noise. It was the bank manager dude charging in carrying a gun. His eyes zeroed on Sam, Dean and Cas and Dean only had time to think, 'Aw shit' before he dived to the floor and rolled away as the man fired off a shot. Sam managed to scramble away to the other side. Dean looked to see where Cas went.

He almost rolled his eyes when he saw that the angel didn't move, as if he was rooted to the floor. Damn freakin' angels and their invincibility to everything except an angel blade. The man didn't seem all that shocked or freaked, just mad, that he wasn't scaring off the angel into moving. He fired off another shot that hit Cas on his shoulder. The angel still didn't move, and Dean had to bite his lip to keep from laughing aloud.

"What the hell!" The man shouted, firing one more shot at Cas's middle this time.

There was a small splotch of red as he started to bleed. The angel slowly looked down and lifted his shirt up to inspect the already closed wound. The man in the suit gaped openly at the angel, gripping tightly to the gun in his hand.

"W-what are you?"

Cas looked back up at the quivering human. Sam and Dean watched silently from the sidelines. Dean really wanted to laugh. He glanced across to see his brother trying to hold in his amusement as well. "I am an angel of the Lord," Cas said without preamble, stepping toward the human. Dean snorted.

The man scrambled back. "S-stay away f-from me!" He fired off another round at the angel.

Cas tilted his head to the side slightly. "You cannot hurt me."


	3. JOYB 3

**Author's notes - **_Just to warn you guys now, there are a lot of POV shifts in this chapter and future chapters. I've also gotten a bit more creative than the whole 'what if Dean and Sam were stuck longer in TV Land'. Just a bit. I wanted to include some more canon characters._

**The Tale of the Winchesters**

**.**

**JOKE'S ON YOU, BUB**

(BATMAN) THE DARK KNIGHT x SUPERNATURAL

S: _Dean and Sam chase the "trickster" to the abandoned warehouse only to find themselves in the fictional Gotham City_.

**3**

**Other Side of Gotham City**

Any other time, he'd have appreciated this. But _no_-_oo_ they just had to go and mess with an _arch_angel. Gabriel sighed as he gazed down from atop of a building. This wasn't how he'd planned his evening. The Winchester boys were supposed to have shown in the warehouse where Gabriel would talk them into letting his brothers wear them to the "prom", aka the apocalypse. Whether the brothers wanted to admit to it or not, denying destiny was a no-go. Gabriel knew his brothers were relentless. Still the Winchesters were being a royal pain in his ass too. And if that wasn't enough, this just had to crop up to mess with him some more.

Who messed with an archangel as strong as Gabriel anyway? He snapped his fingers for a third time and glumly stared down the still dark, still _real_ streets of Gotham City. _Obviously someone stronger_…

**.**

**Gotham Streets**

Sam was tired. His feet dragged next to his brother, their trenched coated angel following closely behind the both of them. No one said a word since they left the bank what seemed like hours ago. His head still reeled at the thought of being stuck in a movie or TV show or whatever non-reality this was. Was the Winchester luck so bad that they'd be stuck in this place forever? Sam glanced quickly to Cas. The angel was staring straight ahead with that blank expression the brothers were so used to by now. Suddenly without warning Cas was looking back at him.

"What is it, Sam?"

The deep baritone of the angel's voice caused Dean to look over too. Sam shrugged and looked away. "Was just thinking…what if we're stuck here forever?" he muttered.

"Don't think like that," Dean said, smacking his brother on the back lightly. "We'll find the bastard who put us here and _straighten_ everything out."

Sam groaned knowing what was going through Dean's head when he said the word 'straighten'. He resisted the childish urge to smack his older brother back. "We don't even know what this is," Sam reasoned. It couldn't possibly be an angel like Gabriel, right?

Cas shifted from behind them having heard Sam's thoughts. "Lucifer would need a stronger vessel to pull us out of Gabriel's reality and alter the real one. Michael is still in Heaven."

"So that leaves just God," Dean said.

Sam stopped in his tracks, frowning at the angel's careful choice of words. Dean paused next to him, curious on what was going on in his brother's head. "Wait…alter the _real_ one? As in reality _reality_?"

The brothers stared as the angel nodded in confirmation. "This is the real world, only the city of New York has been altered into _this_."

Dean's eyes went wide. "Wait, wait–New York? Real world? You _knew_ this?"

Cas shook his head. "I only found out after we left the bank. It had been puzzling me as to why all my powers had come back. Then I realized someone had somehow 'mojo'ed' us out of Gabriel's reality and back into real reality." There was a brief pause. "Gabriel is also out. He is somewhere nearby."

Sam felt his throat constrict as he tried to digest all the information the angel was throwing at them. This was real. Everything here was _real_. He looked around at the streets, tried to imagine what New York had looked like. He shook his head feeling suddenly light headed.

Dean palmed his jeans for his cell. He wanted to call Bobby and ask him what in hell could alter New York, a damn _whole_ city. _What could also block an angel's powers aside from God himself_?

**.**

**Outskirts of Gotham City/New York**

Jesse Wright didn't understand the full extent of his powers. Sam said not to let the devil persuade him to the dark side, not to make the same mistakes the younger Winchester had made in the past. Jesse understood the need to keep a low profile. But when _it_ happened, Jesse couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. So he just let it go and watched. He watched in awe when the entire city of New York City was engulfed in a brilliant, white light. When the light dulled, there was nothing left of wonderful NYC. Instead he made Gotham City _real_. Jesse felt a bubble of excitement in the pit of his stomach.

Good or bad his powers may be but this was sure damn _cool_. He wished Sam and his brother were here to witness one of Jesse's greatest creations. Then he felt the warmth in his stomach spread through his body, almost like the feeling he got when he wished Batman and everything in the comic books and movies were real. Jesse felt his lips tug into a small grin, imagining the brothers standing in the heart of the new city with silent wonder and awe.

**.**

**Gotham Streets**

Cas could suddenly sense _it_, a large amount of power radiating like a beacon. Like a walking, ticking bomb ready to go off. He remembered this feeling. How could anyone forget? It wasn't God, that was for sure but it came close. It rivaled the Devil even. At least it had before. But that had been months ago. The boy was stronger now, stronger than ever. He easily topped Gabriel. Cas was frozen in place by the sheer intensity of his power, power that seemed to have come from all sides of the city.

Dean and Sam stood, tense by the angel, sensing his anxiety. "What's up, Cas?" Dean asked.

Cas blinked. Suddenly the power was gone, as if it just upped and vanished into thin air. "The Anti-Christ," the angel said grimly.

He saw Sam's eyes widen. "Where?" the younger Winchester demanded.

Cas closed his eyes and tried to sense him again but he couldn't. He shook his head and opened his eyes. "I do not know."

**.**

**Outskirt of Gotham City/New York**

Jesse hid from the angels trying to seek him out. He was getting better at this stuff now. He smiled, sitting cross-legged on the ground. He wanted to try some more stuff with his powers, see for himself how much stronger he was. Months ago he could only change inanimate objects one at a time. Now he could turn whole cities into whatever he wanted. What about inside though? He thought back to the _Dark Knight_. He liked that movie a lot. He replayed his favorite scenes in his head to test it out first, then shook his head. There wasn't really any fun in recreating the movie to a T. His teachers always said to be _creative_.

With a sharp intake of breath, Jesse began his narration.

"_Bruce Wayne caught sight of the Joker on TV, driving the bus through the heart of Gotham City_…_unknown to them, Sam and Dean Winchester were watching from the shadows_…"


End file.
